Black WarGreymon's Destiny-A Taiora
by DigiDestined of Courage
Summary: Not much fighting, and a bit of Taiora and Daiyako. Black WarGreymon realizes what his purpose is, but can he make the ultimate sacrifice when Tai and Sora's lives are in danger from an enemy's attack? Character death.


Me: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Tai and Sora-although I'd like to own Sora

Me: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Tai and Sora-although I'd like to own Sora! 

Tai: (eyes me with a look) If you try making a move on her…

Me: I didn't say I'd make a move on her! 

Sora: (giggles) Tai takes things that concerns me personal since the show didn't end the way he wanted it to end and is very upset that we're unemployed. 

Me: I see. I'd say something, but I can't think of anything! 

****

Digimon

Black WarGreymon's Destiny: A Taiora

__

WarGreymon: Tai's been in a depression ever since the Christmas concert a few days ago, but hides his pain from Sora by acting like he normally does. I'm not too sure she's convinced, since she went to the Digital World and found Biyomon, then came back to help us against Black WarGreymon. Azulongmon gave me more power so I could Warp-Digivolve and take on my "half-brother." If it weren't for the arrival of Garudamon, Kari and Gatomon would be seriously hurt right now! The two of us teamed up against Black WarGreymon and Garudamon kept Tai and Sora safe in the palm of her hand. Imperialdramon came over and the three of us defeated Black WarGreymon. Truth be told, he really wanted someone to put him out of his misery, but a conversation with us snapped him out of it. I think he really listened to us this time! But we're not out of the woods yet. While tracking a girl by the name of Noriko, Oikawa grabbed her and absorbed the energy out of the Dark Spore inside of her and he's glowing with a dark cloud behind him. I'm beginning to wonder if we'll be able to win this one alone…

"What's up with this guy?" Davis asked Paildramon as Oikawa was glowing with a freakish energy behind him. 

"The power of the Dark Spore gives him tremendous power. If we don't stop him, he might become unbeatable!" Paildramon warned in his dual voices. 

"But how? He's not a Digimon!" Cody insisted as he carried the unconscious body of Noriko to safety. 

"There must be something more to this than meets the eye. Keep your guard up, everyone." T.K. advised. 

The skies grew darker as Oikawa grinned evilly. A loud roar was heard above their heads as Black WarGreymon came flying down toward them like a rocket! 

"Whoa! What's he doing here?" Davis asked as Yolei hid behind him for support. 

"Who knows? Maybe he's here to help us." Ken noted. 

"Or to destroy us!" Yolei retorted. 

"If he wanted to destroy us, he'd have done it already. It could be for something else, but be careful, guys." Davis replied. His thoughts were different. _"Be careful, Yolei. If this Digimon does something to hurt you, I'll shove those claws down his throat!" _

Tai gaped in shock as his Digimon suddenly Warp-Digivolved to WarGreymon! 

"WarGreymon, what's going on? Why'd you Warp-Digivolve?" Tai asked. 

"It's Black WarGreymon. I can feel it. I've got to go!" Before Tai could object, WarGreymon shot off into the skies like a light. 

"Wait up, WarGreymon!" Tai yelled, but it was too late; WarGreymon was gone. 

"Tai, what's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly as she and Izzy came to his side, Izzy's laptop tucked under his arm. 

"Biyomon's back in the Digital World?" Tai asked calmly. 

"Yeah, she asked to be sent to the same spot as the other's Digimon were at. What's wrong?" 

"WarGreymon just said something about Black WarGreymon needing his help and we can't get to him." 

"We can get there on foot, Tai. We've done worse than that before, haven't we?" Sora asked calmly. 

"True. Let's go!" Tai advised as he and Sora headed in the same direction as WarGreymon had went. "Izzy, come on!" Tai insisted when he realized that Izzy hadn't moved. 

"I'll go find Matt and the others and see what they're up to." That said, Izzy was gone. 

Sora eyed Tai with a look; he turned away, not wanting to see the look of longing in her eyes for Matt. 

"Tai, you're hurting. What's wrong? We're best friends; you can tell me." Sora insisted. 

"Not about this. It would only bring pain and sadness, and I don't want to do that to you." Tai replied sadly. He trudged forward, not noticing the tears trickling down her cheeks. 

__

"Oh, Tai…Why can't you understand that the feelings I thought I had for Matt are gone now, and I've finally realized who I was meant to be with? Don't you see it in my eyes, Tai, that I love you and only you?" 

"TERRA DESTROYER!!" Black WarGreymon's attack hit Mummymon and Arukenimon, who were shielding Oikawa from the DigiDestined, and they both vanished into thin air. 

"And now, it's _your _turn!" he growled angrily as he eyed the human with a steely gaze. 

"Looks like I'm just in time." WarGreymon noted as he flew in and landed next to Paildramon. 

"The power of the forcefield attracted him like a magnet!" Paildramon exclaimed in his dual voices. 

"Maybe his domination over the Digital World is threatened; I think it's safe to say he's not very happy about it." 

"There's a dark force emanating from that cloud, and I need to find out what it is." Black WarGreymon explained to WarGreymon. "Oikawa, we have unfinished business." 

"I can make perfect use of the energy from the Control Spires that created your image." Oikawa spoke up. 

"You've got to be kidding! You're only human, which means my power far surpasses you. You'd be signing your own death warrant!" Black WarGreymon retaliated. 

"Don't flatter yourself. You're an electronic being." 

"Tell me, did you create your two flunkies because you were afraid to be alone?" Black WarGreymon asked with a smirk on his face. Oikawa glared at him and growled deep in his throat. 

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" 

With a threatening hand raised upward, Oikawa yelled, "I can obliterate you in a heartbeat! Don't forget that!" 

"You've got some major issues to work out, pal!" Davis yelled out. Yolei grabbed him and pulled him back down. 

"Don't provoke him! Who knows what tricks he's got up his sleeve-both of them?" she asked. 

"Not too much, from where I'm standing." Ken piped up. 

"This is getting extremely complicated!" Hawkmon added heatedly. 

"Do you think that power alone will bring you happiness? It won't help you escape the loneliness you feel because you don't have any friends…it just makes it worse. Take it from me: The more powerful you get, the more alone you become. Can't take the truth, can you?" Black WarGreymon replied as Oikawa groaned in pain and agony. 

"I actually had one friend. But he was taken away from me." Oikawa admitted as a small smile came to his face. That's when things went downhill. A dark force appeared from behind Oikawa and entered into his body. He screamed in pain and pure torment as evil clouded his mind, then his eyes took on a vacant look. Tai and Sora chose a real bad time to come in. 

"What's going on, you guys? Who's this, and why's he here?" Tai asked in amazement. 

"YOU! The one who, alongside that blond boy, defeated me 3 years ago! Take this!" 

Tai jumped protectively in front of Sora as the beam of energy headed straight for them both! 

Knowing that WarGreymon would never forgive him if anything happened to his partner, Black WarGreymon jumped in front of Tai and Sora and took the attack fully in the chest. 

"BLACK WARGREYMON!" Paildramon and WarGreymon cried out. 

"Whoa! You saw that, guys? He protected Tai and Sora from being hurt by Oikawa!" Davis said. 

A figure appeared and overtook Oikawa entirely, but only Black WarGreymon saw who it really was. 

"Oh no…you! It can't be! NO!" Black WarGreymon growled angrily as he was forced to bow down at Oikawa's feet. "How could I have been so blind?! I should have known!" 

"You're perfectly right-we're both doomed to remain alone forever. There isn't any other way."   


"He's controlling you! This changes everything!" Black WarGreymon objected. 

Oikawa retorted calmly, "Very perceptive for someone as narrow-minded as yourself. Now, I must harvest the Dark Spores in order to achieve my ultimate desire. I've _always _wanted to go to the Digital World!" Laughing evilly, Oikawa did a 180 and left. 

"HE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED INTO THE DIGITAL WORLD EVER AGAIN!" Black WarGreymon roared heatedly as he struggled to his feet. 

"What do you mean, 'again?'" Tai and WarGreymon asked in amazement. 

"'Again?! Nobody ever tells me anything!" Davis wailed impatiently. "You all right, big guy?" he asked as he noticed the Mega Digimon stumble forward a bit. 

"My body won't last much longer. The image created by the Control Spires will soon start to break up, but there's still something I have to do!" Black WarGreymon finally realized what his destiny was, his true purpose, and his reason for existing. 

"Save your strength!" Sora and Paildramon chorused. 

"No! My strength is my final gift to _you_, my friends." Black WarGreymon took notice of Tai and Sora, and knew that the two of them were locked in turmoil with another. 

"Don't throw away what you had for one person simply because you're afraid of the end results, but have the courage to see it through to the end. What good does courage do if it-or he-has no one to love?" Black WarGreymon advised calmly. 

"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked. 

"You'll see in due time. For now, I will seal the Highton View Terrace gate with my own body!" 

"Don't do it!" Tai and WarGreymon pleaded. 

"I must! RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" With one defiant roar of triumph, Black WarGreymon shot through the air and smiled as he was reconfigured into digital data, data that spread over Highton View Terrace as a rainbow. 

The DigiDestined weren't able to hold back their tears as the rainbow formed above their heads. 

"He always wanted to do something meaningful with his life…" T.K. said sadly as a lump formed in his throat. 

"I'd say this definitely qualifies." Cody added. 

"Black WarGreymon…Black WarGreymon! BLACK WARGREYMON!!!!!!!!!" WarGreymon's scream of rage was heard among the entire Digital World, as well as most of the inhabitants of Earth. 

Tai dropped to his knees and sobbed quietly as he recalled what the Mega Digimon had done to protect him and Sora. He'd sacrificed himself to keep them alive. Crying herself, Sora bent down and embraced Tai in a hug, a hug of understanding, of caring and of love…

"I wish there had been another way." Gabumon said calmly as he, along with the other DigiDestined's Digimon heard WarGreymon's scream of pain and anger. 

"What's that?!" Tentomon exclaimed in shock as the blocks under their feet started glowing and taking shape. 

The blocks took the form of Black WarGreymon, and the Digimon knew that he'd given up his life to keep the Digital World safe from whatever evil threatened it. 

Biyomon knew that Sora was in pain and allowed some tears to fall down her cheeks. 

"He may have finally gotten what he wanted from us all along-to figure out his destiny, and his purpose in life…" 

__

As Tai's Digimon deDigivolved back to Agumon, and was pulled into the hug by Tai and Sora, the Rookie Digimon smiled despite the tears that were being shed. 

"Thank you, Black WarGreymon! You're a true friend, and I'll never forget you…" 

****

You may not understand the friendships you build with people until they're gone

Always cherish the memories you shared, and never forget what they did for you

They've shared your tears, your pain, your sorrow and kept you from being lonely in times of need

If you've lost a friend, keep them inside your heart-that way, they'll always be with you…


End file.
